The Way You and I Combine
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Seto will always remember his locker combination, he’ll always remember the price of his coffee, and he’ll always, always remember the combination of the rain, his last year of high school, and the day those brown eyes cried.


Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to a GIRL. I'm a girl. Therefore, Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me.

* * *

Summary: There will always be some things Seto will remember. He'll always remember his locker combination, he'll always remember the price of his coffee, and he'll always, always remember the combination of the rain, his last year of high school, and the day those brown eyes cried.

* * *

**The Way You and I Combine**

Written on December 19, 2005

Finished on December 19, 2005

* * *

_There will always be some things I'll remember. I'll always remember my locker combination, I'll always remember the price of my coffee, and I'll always, always remember the combination of the rain, my last year of high school, and the day those brown eyes cried. _

_It's the combination to my happiness. _

We knew each other in high school, yet we did not talk, associate, or communicate with each other. We knew each other's names, but we never acknowledged that we did. We sometimes met in the hallways, where you would go one way and I would go the other. Our eyes would meet—your brown eyes meets my blue, and we would both turn away at the same time and continue our way.

The day we finally did talk was the day you confused my locker with yours. It was the first day of school, the beginning of our senior and last year at high school, and already, I was going to put my books away and leave early to get to Kaiba Corp. From a few feet away, I saw you banging on my locker, mumbling curse words underneath your breath. I had wondered what the hell you were thinking, banging on a stranger's locker, and you soon figured out that you had had the wrong locker and had gotten mixed up. You apologized, and I nodded, and that was that.

The next day, you had done it again. I asked you, "Do you like my locker that much?"

You said, "Yes. That used to be mine."

So we came to a compromise. You could put your books in my locker and we would share it because I was getting tired of having you bang my locker. All of the sudden, our relationship had begun. We never talked before, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. We always met before homeroom, before lunch, and after school. I was always there first, so I always unlocked the locker and waited for you, always. It didn't matter how late you would be, or how long it would take you. It was a thing I did and I never stopped. I waited for you to finish before we went our separate ways. We didn't talk in between classes or during lunch. You never approached me, and I never attempted to reach you. We always said what we needed to say during our time while we were at the locker anyway. I often thought about breaking our pattern and trying something else, but I decided against it. I was happy. For the first time in my entire life, I realized that I was happy.

Then, one day, I was waiting for you for past an hour, with the hall monitor giving me strange looks when you finally arrived. It was raining when you finally came in, all wet and cold. I noticed that your brown eyes were red and brimming with tears. I knew something was wrong, but I never expected to see you that way. You had looked straight into mine and collapsed in my arms, sobbing. I never questioned why and you never told me.

When you finally looked back up, I brushed your blonde hair back and leaned forward, bringing my lips towards yours. When our lips touched, I could feel your tears on your cheeks as they trailed down to your face. Our breathing was even and I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away.

It was as if we had met a mutual understanding about what had happened. After that, instead of greeting me with the typical 'good morning', you would kiss me, grab your books, and tell me where to meet him after school. I was never the one to initiate the plans or the kisses after that, but it all seemed to work out.

I take out my keys and unlock the hotel door, kicking it open. My room is empty, with just a laptop on the table and a bag of clothes on the bed, but nothing else. The room seems so organized and clean, it is as if no one sleeps there. It is at night, at some random hotel room, where I think about you the most and the place where I miss you the most.

After high school, you and I still continued our relationship. Instead of meeting me at the locker, you met me at the coffee place around the corner. I would already be there, drinking a cup of a coffee waiting for you to arrive. When you did, you would kiss me, order either orange juice or tea depending on your mood, and then headed of to the university for classes. I always looked forward to my coffee drink because it was always a guarantee that I would see you. Rain or shine, I would wait there. Sometimes, you would even be free for the entire day and I would even take the whole day off just to spend it with you. I was that happy to be with you.

Our first fight was on a rainy day. I had just finished my coffee and you were quiet, leaving your juice untouched. I looked at you for a few moments, wondering what was going on when you had asked me how come I never initiated anything.

You asked, "Why is it that I'm always the one that runs up to kiss you? Or why is it that I'm always the one coming up with the plans?"

"I don't know," I responded.

You accused me of not caring about our relationship enough to do anything and you said that I did not care about you and I as much as I should. I told you that I did, that I was the happiest with you, yet, you still needed more convincing at certain times.

"I can never tell."

I take off my shoes and get my clothes that I am going to wear to the bathroom with me. I look longingly at the telephone, but I brush the urge off and go take a shower.

In the hotel room, I miss you. In the hotel room, I think about you and how our relationship started out. In the shower, when I'm cleaning my hair and scrubbing soap on my shoulders and back, I think about the first time I told you I loved you, the first time I had initiated since our first kiss.

After two years since the locker incident, you decided you wanted to know where I lived. I tried to get you to change your mind, but you insisted, wanting to know me more and the place where I grew up. Sometimes, despite my stubbornness, I knew it was pointless to try to get you to change your mind.

We were on my bed, kissing each other softly, playing with each other. One thing led to another and soon, we decided to do something new, something we've never done before. It wasn't said, but it was agreed as I pinned you down gently, nibbling on your neck, sending chills down your back.

"I'm the happiest with you," I whispered in your ear, my hands dancing on your skin. "I really am."

"I know you are," you said quietly back.

"I love you." I kissed you on the forehead and looked straight into your beautiful eyes. "Don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you leave me."

You kissed me back hungrily and told me you loved me too and I think you were surprised that I was the first to confess. Honestly, I was too and every day after that, I was the first to say it, even from another continent away. It was something that I knew I had to do and something I had to do in order to keep you with me.

After my shower, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I glance at the clock. It was 2:31 AM. I decide that it's time and I pick the phone up and dial the number I have learned over the years, the number that I know I'm going to remember until the day I die.

_Sometimes, on the days like these, I relive the combination, and many others, but they all add up to the same thing, same thoughts, same love, and same fate._

_Katsuya Jounouchi._

_

* * *

_

-OWARI-

And on days like these, I write one of those "Sappy-I-Wish-I-Had-A-Boyfriend" stories. It's too bad I don't have one (dang it) but if I did, he better be as sweet as Seto and Jou are together. (And that's REALLY sweet!)

So, this is totally random right? I'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out. Sorry if this seems rushed and sorry if this is out of character or... I'm just sorry for whatever you may not like about this story, okay?

Always love your comments.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
